


Two Men, One Fish

by SupremeBotDaddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Dark Crack, Harry gets a blowfish up the butt, M/M, NSFW, Read at your risk, Spanking, VERY DEAD DOVE: DO NOT EAT, actually judge me, am i doing, dont read with anyone near you, i deserve it for this, itsy ily, judge me hard, move out of the country after you read this, please, please dont judge me, what the fuck, with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeBotDaddy/pseuds/SupremeBotDaddy
Summary: The tags were not lying. Harry takes a fish up the butt. And he likes it. He wanted it.





	Two Men, One Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShippingAllShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/gifts).



> Any judgement toward me is deserved. Feel free to say anything you want. Also, you have been thoroughly warned that this is trash.

"Tom," Harry murmured quietly. He was curled up against the man he was addressing, coming over his post-coital bliss. Tom hummed and glanced to his green eyed lover. Harry stared at Tom for a moment before he looked away, a blush rising to his cheeks. "I want..." Tom arched a brow and shifted onto his side to get a better view of Harry.

 "You want what, love?" Tom prompted. Little did Harry know, Tom was very much into what ever kink Harry wanted to try. He tried to hold back a smirk.

"I want you to stick a blowfish in my arse!" Harry blurted quickly. Tom choked on air.

* * *

 

Harry sucked in a sharp breath as the blowfish wriggled inside his rectum, the slimy feeling of its scales driving him wild with pleasure. Tom smirked sadistically and eyed the wiggling tail protruding from Harry's ass before reaching out and giving the tail a light tug. The blowfish swelled immediately. Harry arched his back and cried in agony as the fish's spines jabbed into his soft walls, ripping him apart from the inside as the fish struggled to be free. Blood trickled its way down from his stretched hole to his inner thighs. All the while Tom watched, his smirk never left his face. Tom's grin spread wider as he watched Harry suffer with the inflated blowfish inside him. The sight brought him unimaginable arousal, as evident by the bulge in his pants. Harry trembled and whimpered, his body sagging with relief as the fish calmed down.

"Aww, baby, did you think you were gonna be let off so easily?" Tom purred salaciously. "You asked for me to rip you open like this, you know. It makes me so hard to see you with that fish in your ass~" Tom prodded the fish to make in inflate once again. Harry let out a pained mewl and shifted his hips, his breath coming in short bursts.

"T-Tom~" He moaned through the pain, barely able to string his words together. "M-more~!" Tom chuckled in amusement.

"When we first met, I never pictured you as the type to beg for more pain," Tom commented almost casually. "Especially with a pufferfish up your arse." Harry shot Tom a weak glare as he lifted his rump higher into the air, letting out a squeak as the movement caused the pufferfish's spines to sink deeper into his flesh. Tom simply rolled his shoulder in preparation, drawing his hand back before smacking Harry's ass with almost a whip-like sound. Harry yelped and jolted from the contact, cursing. Tom smirked at Harry again.

"More, darling?" He teased, poised to spank Harry again. 

"Fuck, yes! More~!" Harry begged, his arms wobbling as if ready to give out from underneath him. Tom laughed and proceeded to slap Harry's ass again. The impact left behind a red handprint on Harry's skin that sung with Harry's masochistic tendencies and Tom's love for Harry. It all was too much for Harry. Harry screamed as he came, spurting cum onto the ground beneath him and probably killing the pufferfish inside him. Poor pufferfish. It didn't deserve that.


End file.
